1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal device such as an electronic organizer. In more detail, the present invention relates to a portable terminal device in which information items can previously be set in accordance with a kind of memorandum information to be input in the succeeding input operation, and by which an operator can input data for the memorandum information by following the displayed guidance corresponding to each preset information item, so to speak, in an interactive manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an example of electronic organizers, when data for memorandum information is to be input, such guidance as "MEMO ?" for demanding the input of data for memorandum information is displayed on a liquid crystal display (LCD) portion, thereby facilitating the operation by an operator.
FIG. 9 illustrates a control flow of a CPU in such an electronic organizer when data for memorandum information is to be input. When power is turned on, the CPU first demands a key input from the operator by displaying the guidance "MEMO ?" on the LCD portion at step S1. Next, in step S2, a subroutine is executed for an input process in which memorandum data input by the operator with keys are sequentially stored in an input buffer. In step S3, it is Judged whether or not the input process is completed. If Yes, the data stored in the input buffer are transferred to and written into a RAM (step S4). In step S5, the data in the RAM are read out and displayed on the LCD portion.
FIG. 10 illustrates the subroutine for the input process at step S2 in a case where information of a book is to be input. Under the control of the CPU, it is judged that a name of the book is input by the operator with the keys at step S10. It is judged whether a line-feed key is depressed or not at step S11. If Yes, it is judged whether an author's name is input or not at step S12. If Yes, it is judged whether or not the line-feed key is depressed again at step S13. If Yes, it is judged whether or not a name of a publishing firm is input at step S14. If Yes, it is judged whether or not the line-feed key is depressed over again at step S15. If Yes, the information of the book comprising the above-mentioned input data is stored into the input buffer (S16). Then, the process returns to the flowchart of FIG. 9.
As described above, in the prior art, since the operator is required to inform the CPU that the input data is determined by depressing the line-feed key, the operational procedure is very troublesome. Furthermore, since the operator must remember which operation is now being performed, the operator disadvantageously tends to become fatigued.
In addition, when it is desired to input data using the same format as the data which has already been stored in the RAM, the operator must check the data which has already been input, and know the operational procedure for inputting the data and depressing the line-feed key. This causes the operational procedure to be complicated, whereby the operator is likely to become fatigued.